1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device and, more particularly, to a charging device that has a hand-operated generating function for charging an alkaline battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional charging device comprises a chargeable battery and a hand-operated generating circuit electrically connected with the chargeable battery to charge the chargeable battery. The chargeable battery is a common battery, such as a lithium or nickel battery. However, the conventional charging device cannot be used to charge an alkaline battery. In addition, the chargeable battery easily fails when it is not charged during a long period of time. Further, the chargeable battery easily causes an environmental pollution.